


You Belong With Me

by MissCiel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCiel/pseuds/MissCiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe love story where our favorite butler is a hot, gorgeous, panty-dropper campus heartthrob and our favorite one hell of a master is a cute, handsome, geeky campus vocalist of the band Monochrome! But here's the prob, Ciel's in love with Sebby but Beast a.k.a Isabelle is getting on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WISH YOU WERE MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> So, Alois and Claude here are soulmates and Monochrome band consists of Ciel as vocalist, Elizabeth as keyboardist, Mey-rin for rhymn, Bard for lead guitarist and Finnian as our drummer.
> 
> BTW, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> #fangirlgoals

WISH YOU WERE MINE

Chapter Text

WESTON COLLEGE: 7:00 a.m

 

 

Ciel's POV

 

It's my first day of school as a fresh graduating student major in business administration/ still the ever famous campus vocalist in Monochrome, my band. I'm groggily walking to my locker while stifling a yawn because I'm too lazy right now especially I'm a night shifter... Jk.

Everyone is passing by without forgetting to greet hi or hello and for almost slapping my face with their notebooks or scrapbooks asking for my autograph and because I love them, I dutifully performed my role as a campus idol.

Its only morning but I'm already exhausted. I reach my locker and I'll just about to open it until my peripheral vision catches a bundle of hyperness with twin golden blond curls approaching me in

3

2

1...

 

CIELLLLll!!!

 

I almost died of asphyxiation and broke my eardrums as she hugged me tight on my neck (sarcastically begging inside for her to let go of me as my eyes are bulging, choking to death). She quickly removed her arms from me

"Sorry but I am so so excited to see you."

"But, I'd just hang out with you guys yesterday." I retort.

As if on the cue, my bandmates Finny, Meyrin, and Bard appears, coming their way to us.

" Hi master!" They extol cheerfully. I don't know but maybe I'm a little bossy, aristocratic, and just bossy, they'd be calling me master ever since we were five. The reason why is, they are the sons and daughter of the Phantomhive servants in the manor.

"The heir of the Funtom Corporation is a lazy bum just this early." Bard said.

"Yeah, but care to explain how you managed to be kiddies with too much sugars?"

"Ciel, Lizzy said. We're excited for our freshman presentation, that's why..."

My eyes beams with anticipation. "Well, my dear Lizzy, about that, here's the line-up songs we're gonna sing later and I'm gonna kick Alois' ass if he doesn't do what I'd command."

 

*********""""""""""""""*********

 

"It would be so more grandeur than the last year, right master?" Meyrin asked.

"Yes, and please from now on, you'll be calling me by my name,Ciel. Alright?"

"But master, you're the next..."

"No buts Finny, and what I said is final. Bard, can you check if our instruments are in good shape and report it to me after class, OK?"

"OK... Got it, Ciel..."He hesitates.

As I am going to tell them goodbye...

 

" Hey Ciel!"

 

Just by the way his velvety voice resonating the hall makes me freeze from where I stand and I know, there's always sparks igniting this fuckin' heart.

It takes a minute for me to turn my head to the most gorgeous man ever lived.

"Hey Sebastian! How's your first day?"

"Well it's great."and he put his one arm on me and l almost lose my mind, wanting to snuggle closer to him but for now, I can suppress. I take a glance to Lizzy, and I can't help myself to imagine smacking her head as she takes a knowing look on my face. I squint my I-know-you're-teasing-me-you-crazy-fudanshi-curly-frills eyes to her and she just roll her eyes at me.

"How about you, Ciel?" Sebastian asks me.

"Well its a little boring but since you're...- Uhhhm... I mean everybody's here, I am think it turns just right.

Fuck, I almost slipped my tongue on that one... I know my cheeks are red and the fact that Lizzy's teasing me inside her effin' mind like "Ciel's acting like a silly schoolgirl head over heels in love" makes me wish to a blackhole to appear and eat me right here, right now.

"Sebastian, I just want..." but I shut my lips as the campus cheer captain slashed Bitch Isabella a.k.a Sebby's girlfriend comes to us and greet his boyfriend.

"Hi darling." She kiss him on the cheeks.

Sebastian slips his arm out of me and I already miss the familiar warmth.

"Hey babe." He gladly return her favor by being cuddly.

I watch them as they kiss and I feel my heart is being broken again. If I am not a prudish thing, I can just flow a tear. I just can't help from belittling myself as I realize how perfect they are for each other. Miss cheer captain slashed campus Chic x Sebastian. How cliché. Im just a simple geek, one of a genius singer-songwriter and she's ahead of me because she's a she while I'm a he so, tragical, comical, whimsical tale of mine.

So instead of spending myself in suppressing jealousy and envy, I begin to interrupt.

"Ahem, I think I'm late in class, so see ya' around guys. Let's go, Lizzy."

I turn back and walk like nothing happened but I know the pitying look Elizabeth's stabbing on me.

As Lizzy's on my side and the other members of the band at my back walking...

"Ciel, I'm sorry. I should never pity you like that but I can't help it, he's such a dork sometimes, for not noticing your feelings towards him." She carefully whispers to me.

"It's my fault Lizzy for being stuck on him all this time but..."

I put my dignified face and cast my signature smirk on.

 

"I don't have the time to be a heartsore, there's a lot of things this smartass needs to do."


	2. ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU

MICHAELIS MANOR:

9:00 pm

 

 

Claude's POV

 

ON THE LINE...

"Hey sweetface, I love you OK, I need to hang up, my brother's bent out of shape, ready to blow our house so I need to calm him."

"OK baby, I love you too."

"Be sure to study hard and if you pass, I'll give you a price." I purr in a seductive tone. I put an evil grin knowing where this talk is going to.

"Ohhh..." in a whispery voice.

My Alois is in his seductive voice again.

"Well...if I pass the exam, would you fuck me hard with your big, juicy cock and make me scream like this...

 

" AHHH...AHHHh... Motto, motto katai!"

"Ahhh..ahhahhhh..ahhh (in a fast, erratic breaths)

"Katai fakku ahhh...ahhh, kimochi!!!"

 

"Fuck baby, don't tease me, you're makes ng me hard just by hearing your moan... Did I ever tell you his much I love your Japanese dirty talking, baby?"

"I know you do that's why I..."

Fuck, I see my fucking member bulging. constricting on my boxers, throbbing hard, wanting his attention badly. Fuck Sebastian with his anger, I want to jerk off.

I am thinking on what his sinful mouth can do on my dick until our little almost phone sex is interrupted by a scream upstairs.

 

"OK! FUCKING FINE, IF YOU WANT TO, I DON'T CARE!"

 

I go back to my phone and quickly tell my Alois goodbye and I know we're both disappointed on our little sexy business. I think I need to smack my little brother's head to teach him a lesson. I drop my call then, I stand up to climb up the stairs going to his room.

 

...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SEBASTIAN?!" I scream after I banged and slammed his door open. I see, he's fighting with his stupid girlfriend again, on the phone.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT GIRL, SHE DEMANDS ME TO BE WITH HER EVEN SHE ALREADY FUCKIN' KNOW I'M STUDYING!"

"AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU HAVE JUST INTERRUPTED OUR PHONE SEX!"

"DECENCY? BLOODY HELL, COMING FROM YOU? AS IF YOU ALSO HAVE THAT SHIT?!"

 

I smack his head and...

"FUCKING PERVERT"

 

"DICKFACE"

 

"DIRTY OLD MAN"

 

"ONE HELL OF A MOTHERFUCKER"

 

"I KNOW IT"

 

"SO, YOU ADMIT IT"

 

"SHITTY WHORE"

until

.

.

.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, ME AND YOUR FATHER ARE HAVING SEX!"

" I WAS SO CLOSE TO CUMMING, YA SHITS!"

 

Well, that's our mother shouting, and we both freeze in horror because if you have a mother like Hannah, you will know how hell feels like if she's in rage, so...

 

"SORRY MOM FOR RUINING YOUR MOOD!" Sebastian said.

 

Wow, the Michaelis Family, consist of our loving father, Jon Michaelis even his real name's Undertaker. What a weird name our grandparents named him. Our ever caring mother, Hannah, me the eldest, and Sebastian, the youngest. We're really respectable persons in public especially for us brothers, 'cause we're the next heirs of the Michaelis group of companies but inside this manor,...

Ohh, our family is a bunch of badass, smartass, assholes.

I calmly speak, "We need to shut up now, bro."

"Yeah, mother's pretty lunatic when her sexlife with Pops is disturbed." Sebastian grimly replied.

"And I want to marry my boyfriend before I die", I said with a chuckle.

"Good for you, you found your better half."

"Speaking of better better halves, why you had a fight with Isabelle?"

"Sometimes she's difficult, she never understands me."

"Expected from a campus bitc***..." I shut my mouth, I might offend him.

"I wonder why I courted her, originally, she's not my type to begin with."

"So, who's your type?" I playfully tease him.

"Well, a certain someone who's smart, understanding, beautiful, blue slated..." He paused, then he begin to form blushes on his pale face and stop talking. So effin ridiculous."No...no...no..." palming his face.

I chuckle. "Oops, I think I have an idea who's it." I march forward to him and tease him more. "Ahhh, someone who is a petite yet has an angelic face, a freaking genuis, maybe he has a side bangs hiding his left eye while possessing an ocean deep eyes that you always lost by looking at him, his name's start in letter C and he makes you insanely, fucking hard by just thinking of him naked... OUCH!" He just hit me on my back.

"For your info my dear older brother, I'm not a man who's perverted as you are and besides Ciel..."

"Woah, did I just hear Ciel? Hahaha" I say in a sing song manner.

"Shut up OK!, just shut up! He's not besides he's a straight A guy and he only looks at me as his best friend and besides, Isabelle is my girlfriend, so stop."

"Denial is the worst truth and I think, (fuck, everybody thinks, wake up) Isabelle's doesn't deserve you"

 

BEEP! BEEP!

 

I look at his cellphone and it reads Ciel.

"Hey Claude, Ciel's calling, I think you need to go now, I can manage."

"My good god! Just tell me you want sone time with your bestfriend, I mean hoping your boyfriend?" I devilishly smirk.

"Fuck off, Claude..."

"Alois not here so, I can't, bye."

 

He pick up his phone. Oh how he giddily behaves if Ciel is the one calling him, how he sincerely smile when hi best friend's the topic. I wish he's being true to himself. Tssk...tssk...tssk... What a complicated pair, they're crazily love each other.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Sebastian POV

 

My bestfriend is calling. I lazily retire for my bed and I excitedly click the button, at least after a freaking tiresome argument. Here's my bestfriend who can comfort me, who can listen to me.

"Hi, Ciel, how's your night?" My heart flutters as I hear his loverly voice.

"Hello, Sebastian,he he. I'm fine, always, just studying for the midterm exam tomorrow."

"Wow, for someone who's a terrific genius, hearing he's studying, I just can't be convinced."

"And why is that so?" Are you thinking so high of me, I'm still human, ne..."

"Because even you slack off, you're one hell of a genius so, you can ace every exam, you know..."

"You're flattering me, Seb. You always know my reason for calling you, just wanna know how's your night?"

"Not right, you see, I just fought with Isabelle, again."

"That girlfriend of yours, what did she do again?" He followed.

"Demanding me again."

"Let me guess, she wants you to stay the night with her."

"Shit, you hit the nail as always... She's too obnoxious sometimes."

"I always hit it, because if she doesn't get what she wants you to buy is not the reason then, it's the latter... no offense, Seb but she's too easy to read."

"Yeah, I don't mind it, really 'cause that's the truth."

"But, you really need to boost your patience after all, she's your girl." I know he's being sarcastic, just by how his voice sounds.

"I know but she's really... I can't spell it out, would you mind helping me think?" I groan in exasperation.

"Umm... Annoying?, exasperating? Every boy will feel like you do if that's the kind of girl they have." He said in a mocking voice.

"Nah, let's change topic. Hey, I watched your performance on the Scholar's party. You were fantastic and cool as always." I sincerely praise.

"Why, thank you Seb, but my bandmates were great too."

 

I always feel comfortable when I talk to Ciel, when he sings any songs I want and his compositions are pretty amazing especially when he feels it with his heart, that's how human Ciel is, even he's holding the air of absolution, has a poker face, a prudish thing, bossy, but still, he's adorable, cute, small, about 5'6 even he's 19, has a set of doll like cerulean eyes like you will be enchanted just by looking at it, a cute, pointed nose, heart-shaped yet a little angular face, a silky blue-slated hair, a soft feminine like pale skin and a one hell of lady and guy killer.

"Ciel? You still there?"

"Always."

"Ciel, I think I'm upset, can you sing a song for me?"

"Sure, hey hold on just a second, I'll get my guitar."

"No, just your voice, I love it."

"OK, I start."

 

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same, old,tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

And it was enchanted to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you...

 

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Blushing all the way home

I'll spent forever, wonder if you knew...

 

This night is flawless

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Facing out on the window

I'll spend forever, wonder if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you...

 

Slowly, I feel my eyes are drooping so I let it go, I can't help it, his voice is too calming. I close my eyes as I bring the dreams I dream with the Ciel.

I feel lucky, I met my bestfriend, truly,

"I was enchanted to meet you, Ciel."

I hear him said something but I didn't catch it.

 

Ciel POV

"I was enchanted to meet you, Ciel."

I feel that he's already asleep without turning his cellphone off. I continue to sing.

 

Please, don't be in love with someone else, Please, don't have somebody waiting on you.

 

Please, don't be in love withe someone else, Please, don't have somebody waiting on you......

I feel my heart flutters as he said those words so I...

 

"Goodnight and I love you so much, Sebastian."


	3. A TALK TO REMEMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I taking this chapter to finish due to my fucking hellish midterm, so continuing...
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!

Music Room: Weston College  
Ciel's POV  
"OK, I'm done" I put my Calculus assignment on the table at front. Dashing.  
"Aunt Red, are you sure that our concert is almost ready?"

"Sure, my dear nephew" She smiles.

"Well, for someone who's (sarcastically) NOT FORGETFUL~". I know how oblivious my aunt is but still, she's the best history teacher Weston got and a one-of-a-kind manager.

"Ahh wait" She said as if she's forgetting something.

"As always..." I imaginarily hitting my head on a wall, really.

"I forgot to call the lights and sounds" She quickly grab her things and gives a peck on my cheek."Bye dear! Don't make that face, you get old noh?" She leaves the room while humming If I had you by Adam Lambert.

Sometimes I wonder how do we related to each other. She's like the total opposite of my pretty, calm, meek mother but don't be fooled by my Ma, she can be the bitchiest bitch when it comes to Pa. It's hidden unlike Aunt Red, she's the show-how-bitchy-you-are type.

Um, wait, where is my other best friend? That freaking bitch! I do hope that he's currently screwing with Claude. They are way past their teenage years but their hormone's acting like one.

The band are all present. Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bard are playing Poker. The Glasses and the Smoker feel like idiots consecutively defeated by the Blondie, but them being idiots, doesn't need to consider, they are because... But that's another chapter to tell. Lizzy, on the other hand is drafting the stage design on a velum paper.

"Guys, where's Alo?"

"Dunno" They all exclaimed.

I lazily put my left hand on my cheek to sigh and when I make my longest breathe, speaking of the devil, the bitch arrives with his stupid boyfriend. I do really annoyed to the core every time they're doing their postcoital...-I mean, goodbyes.

-At the door of the Music Room

"Have a good fuck baby?"

"Yes baby, my asspussy sores but still, it really wants to devour your big cock."

"Me too babe" Claude doesn't have a damn care in the world as he licks Alois' neck up to his cheeks. "I also want to fingerfuck your asshole and feel your hot tightness clenching on fours of them".

"I also bet you want me to give my best blowjob to your hard dick and fuck me until daylight." He brings their lips together. Soft at first then rough tongue kissing with no class, fighting for dominance. Fuck! They do look like leeches who can't be apart from each other. I'm too tired of witnessing their overly "undying devotion". This is crap!

I coughed off and shout.  
"Ahemm, I don't want to disturb your make out session but please,at least have some DECENCY to suppress the urge to fuck each other! WE'RE INNOCENTS!" Sarcastic way of saying with rolling of eyes.  
"Get a fucking room!"

"God Ciel, you're just too envious, maybe, you get turned on~ " he bark teasingly.

"As if. Say goodbye to your honey pie because you have some business here, bitch"

"Bye babe" Alois tells Claude.  
"See ya later, love you"

Thank God is good.

Alois comes to me and hugs me from behind. "Hi Cielly! Good to see you"

"Shush Alo, you smell like sex! And please, my name is Ciel not Cielly"

"Oh shut up, you just lacking of sex so you're vexed"

"Oi, who cares about that? So, are the designs of the clothes ready?"

"Sure" He gets off from me and presents his so called "masterpiece". Alois tells "Ok Ciel, our theme for our jammin' is school boys and girls! We're wearin' school uniform!"

Then everybody cheered because they had been missing being a bunch of ninny high schoolers so they begin to tell stories about their highschool life's until it's Alo's turn to storytell.

"So Alo, what's yours?" Finny says.

"Well..." A tinge of blush is prominent on his face as he remembers his day. Tch, bitch. "That's when I met Claude with a backup from Ciel"

"REALLY! REALLY! Tell us! Tell us!" Elizabeth shouts with delight.

"So, you have your embarrassment, dear Alois, how wonderful" I jokingly remarks.

"Of course, I still have" Alois squints his eyes to me.

"Woah, sorry? I raise my hands in a mock surrender then I smirk, "Even you broadcast to the whole world your sexlife, how mental are you?"

He pinchs me on my thigh.

"Ouch kidding. You're really a cuckoo no? Just tell them you were a crybaby back then"

"Shut up, I tell them now"

"Yay~" Lizzie extols.

-BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL

Alois POV

I was a second year highschool back then who had no dreams, who was the rebellious type, who always pick fights with co-student and "sarcastically" the teacher's best friend.Back then, I don't care until my life change when I met a certain bluehead that became my too absolute, bossy, super genius with no love life best friend..."OUCH CIEL, IT FUCKING HURTS! STOP PULLING MY PRETTY EARS!"

''If you just describe me nicely maybe I don't need to pull your ear"

"Ok, Ok back to the story"

And when I met my soulmate, Claude Michaelis, older brother of Sebastian Michaelis who's crazily drooled by...

"Aww!"

"By who?" Says Lizzie, casting a knowing look.

"Nothing"

"Just go straight to the point of the story, A" Bard huffs.

"Ok, let's start with Ciel"

That was on the day before summer vacation. I was too tired back then from partying with my fake friends that night but still, I need to bring my big bum because I had my Algebra exams.

"Fuck, how can I pass that stupid test?" I breathe the air of exasperation. So, I continue walking until a bunch of my another fake friends bangs into me.

"Well Trancy, nice meeting you, get out of our way, you're an eyesore!"  
I was in rage maybe because of the test so I retorted, "If I'm an eyesore, why don't you shut your fucking eyes or just gorge it out? I don't give a damn about your aesthetics so, fuck, fuck off!"

"You motherfucking pussy!"

So the riot started, but even I'm alone and stood no chance at all, Heh! Your damn Queen Mother fought with all her might but I was thrown to the ground like a desperate slave (even my face got black eyes, I'm still pretty) until a certain ash blue hair dude with an aristocratic air surrounding him blocks me from them and you know what he did...

"Mind telling me, why you so many pathetic stupids fighting against a student?"  
Why this effeminate dude acting like a tyrant judging peasants who committed treachery?

"So, what's your concern, would you want to be beaten like shit with that crap too?"

"Crap? It looks like you're the one that has with maggots and flies flying?"  
I do really admire your tenacity but if you don't have any muscles with you, you...

"You little piece of shit!"

I'm thinking back then who's this a bit girly looking male who was ready to receive the blow but his eyes glares like the sharpest dagger, ready to kill enemies who dares to defy him and then, I saw it, the fucker who's gonna punch stops dead in his track...

"Why you looking like that? I hate your eyes!"

"Wouldn't you mind dealing with a Phantomhive?"

"What Phantomhive? That Ciel Phantomhive? You mean, the famous devil President?"

"So they call me the devil now, if so then, yes. You know, I can make your life miserable anytime I want to and you don't want to beg in front of me because I'll never spare you a glance so, mind leaving us if you still want to stay in Weston?" He flashes his devilish smirk, truly evil.

"OK, we just go ok?"

"Bye, fuckers!" I shout. Wow, I just can't believe this guy saved my ass from those psychotic goons. That's the start of our friendship. He was the one who cleaned my shits and made me born again. I never ever think of myself, my life holding books, making projects, having good grades and pristine personality and it all thanks to him. If this is some kind of religion, I think he was god but no, it doesn't suit him. Maybe, he's a devil and I'm possessed. This bratty, spoiled, but oh so adorable, cute Ciel...

"Hey! Don't call me cute and adorable, Alo."  
"Well, if you dress like a girl, you will really look like one and you can make *toot* have a boner...AWW! AWW! Stop pulling mah hair!"  
Here's now the part when I met Claude.

My life's a lot better. I refrained myself from my fake friends with benefits coz I found Cielly. One day, he treated me to a theatre and that I found myself I want to be a director. Well, fast forward. I fell in love one day to a boy named Thompson. He was taller than me with a hair like lavender, a handsome one, hate to admit. We were friends and Ciel don't approve of him that caused our major cliché quarrel until I realized that he's right, Thompson was laughing at muh' back when I confessed to him.

School Garden

"Tom, I've got somethin' to tell you very important."  
"What's it?"  
" I won't expect you to answer right now but my heart beats erratically when I'm with you so I love yah?"

But he had laughed at me saying "What? You? You fat, cocksucker faggot? Looks like the world is fucking with me today. Guys, you can go out now. I win my pot!"

Tears began to fill my eyes as I asked him "What pot? What's the damn meaning of this? You fuckin' muh feelings?"

Yeah, his friends were the goons who kicked my ass back then. Too late I found out he's only checking me out with a purpose. They had made bet I'll fell in love with him and I'm such a idiot for falling on it.

I just stood there, doing nothing like the air has been knocked out from me, like a given up battered fool. Life's too unfair until in a one flashing heart throbbing moment. Thompson was spun o the ground, mouth w's bleeding' after he was punched by a tall, white and devilishly handsome guy. Ciel was fronting me up.

To Thompson "After kissing Weston's ground, you can now leave because you're not a student here anymore. Serves you right, bastard." Then he turned around to asked me "Alo, you alright?" but I can't just tell ok because...

"You had dropped your panties by looking at Claude." Ciel makes an impish grin.  
"Hey you know that's not it, it was love at first sight! I told yah about my heart throbbing moment.  
"Fuck love at first sight! It was so obvious that you were attracted to him like a shoujo character having a first crush. You almost figuratively drool from that "Breathtaking sight"  
"Shut up bitch"  
"Hahaha, bitch to you also"

So after that, I admit that I dropped muh panties at him, "Happy Ciel?" but I keep it for a very long time because I was scared for the first time in my life that I'm gonna hurt again, this time if it happens, I don't know what will I be. So we started a slow process. We became friends first. We were always hanging out. At the park, at the rooftop, in his BMW car...

"Yeah, that became your SEX SPOTS"

"Shut up"

I always took a secret glance at him later to found out that he always did the same until jealousy made me reach to my limit. Why? I saw Claude with some shawty on the prom then so I decided to act on my feelings by asking help to Ciel. You know what he said?

" Well, I'm only waiting for you to tell me that"

What an overly confident with his well, well, WELL... "OUCH CIEL!"

VALENTINES DAY

That day, I did the most embarrassing thing on earth...

"Yeah, sing out his feelings to Claude, what's the song? Oh yeah, sparksPLUG! Uhhm no, sparksfly hahaha."

"Nice joke Phantomhive." I sarcastically says.

"Sure thing dear."

 

On that night, Ciel made me wear curly blond wigs like her idol, Taylor Swift and a pink balloon dress, Fuck, so embarrassing and he made me sing that night while Claude as one of the audiences, watching me. FUCK!

I took the mic andbegin to speak...

"This song is dedicated to someone who I truly hold affections to and forgive me if my voice cracks coz I'm not a singer. Thanks to a certain blue-slated, poopheaded bestfriend...

*sparks fly intro*

Fuck, he really knows how to screw me, I'm not done yet...

_The way you move is like a full of rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get too far_

I was trembling too much that time and it really affecting my voice, I think I was singing like a nanny goat maaahh... Shit, I died of nervous breakdown.

"That is the funniest confession I ever seen in my life." Ciel interrupts, the bitch wipin' his teary eye.

"Way to go, what a kind friend you are, laughing at me." I pout.

"Meh, you look kawaii desu ne~ back then."

...

_Drop everything Claude_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Take me with those gold eyes_

_Baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that haunts when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smileeee...(voice cracks)*coughs*_

Fuck, I swear to the god of sex, I was running from embarrassment until the worst thing...

"He tripped then." Ciel chortles.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are my friend, bitch." I teasefully rebutt.

"Stop it, you like it, you were grateful then at me."

Yeah, I was grateful when ran away from from the stage to the rooftop. I almost cried from embarrassment, cursing myself "you're such a dork, Trancy."

Someone hugged me from behind.

"I love you, AloisTrancy, I love your performance by the way."

As I heard those words coming from his mouth, I took off my embarrassment coz it was worth it. I snuggled to him closely and we stayed like that. It was so romantic and if I'm given the chance to make a change, no fucking way I'll change it. It was perfect. Shoujo moment be like.

"Hey Aloe love, can I kiss you?"

He looked at me with those alluring eyes and he doesn't need to ask because I close the distance between us for a breathtaking, sweet first kiss...

"And you had fuck after that?" Ciel looks at me with an evil grin.

"Fuck you."

"Don't try to deny girl, as expected from Claude, he's too perverted meh.

" FYI Phantomhive, he waited until I reached 18 to make love to me." His blush spread throughout his face.

"Why, do you remember that time?" Everyone laughs at the declaration.

"No, it was just he had booked a vacation for two in Santorini, Greece where the best sunset shines. I just remember  how treasured I was and.." He looks at his ring worn by his finger ring. "We're on our 6th year as a couple." Alois cry from pure bliss. "Sorry guys, I'm just too happy." then he smiles.

"Wow, so romantic." Lizzy sighs.

"Yeah, that long, he's your soulmate." Mey-rin adds.

"That's wonderful, great for you." Bard says.

"I wonder when I can find my soulmate?" I asks myself. The two made a knowing, teaseful glance at me.

"You know where." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, just kiddin' though."

We are interrupted by a knock on our door. Finny opens it and surprisingly, the least person I want to see today is in my music room enters...

 

"Isabelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haisst I'm done for chapter 3! next is the chap 4. the character is a little occ here but it was what my heart tells me to...
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. HEY SEBBY!

MUSIC ROOM

WESTON COLLEGE

3 in the afternoon

 

LIZZY'S POV

 

I, no... we are dumbfounded as who is currently standing at the door. Isabelle, that bitch who clings to Ciel's Sebastian like a prostitute begging for sex. Sorry for being rude but she's a big nuisance for my one and only OTP (One True Pair) Ciel and Seb, HAHAHA fujoshi goals! but anyway... NO and aside from that, she has something fishy hiding underneath her sleeves that's why she can't be trusted, I didn't know but surely it screams chaos when I find out. I think that's what you called girl intuition?

I look at her, begging her eyes at Ciel. Wow, what an impossible. I see Ciel twisting his face in grimace but  not obviously showing it to the world by maintaining his poker face façade. I listen to those two while beginning to have their conversation.

"Ciel Phantomhive," she started with fake hesitance, wow, what a shameless slut. "I'm here because I really want to ask your favour and I know you're the only one I can talk to..."

"Yeah and what do you want? Is it about Seb?"

"Yes, you see it's our upcoming monthsary this coming foundation day. So, I'm thinking how can I surprise my honey si, I'm preferring your advice since you are a fan of romance." She smiles.

What an insensitive bitch1 I wan to interfere to bitch slap her ugly face that Ciel's in love with her boyfriend since highschool but surprisingly...

"I’m not really a fan of romance but Isabelle sure, I have an idea. Please, be seated on the chair to discuss it with you." Ciel beams his sincere smile but I know when he's hurting or not and because I'm his cousin dear, I just do my part as a supporter.

 

******************

 

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR

MIDNIGHT

 

We are in Ciel's bedroom. He has a grandeur room that has a size of my bedroom x2 combined. His wallpaper's a shade of midnight blue and also his masterbed. He has a white grand piano at the other side and his bedroom floor are covered with carpets. Pretty rich boy.

we are sitting on his bed. I'm watching him as he strums his guitar, making random notes then putting it on bis composition book. He's sad, I know just by looking at his eyes. I never thought that I would see a Ciel Phantomhive who is broken hearted. He can have the air of supremacy, but behind all his façade, he is lonely, lonely thinking. I watch him playing, eyes close as he open those beautiful lips  to sing.

 

_Every friction of your pencil touches the paper_

_Astonishes me with every wonder_

_Every colours, different shades, presenting all of you_

_So magnificent_

 

_Every hues you have_

_Every darkest part of your life_

_So irrational but I do cry with pain_

 

I know for whom that song is dedicated. It is for the one who he loves all the time, Sebastian. I just find it amazing how he relates Sebastian's artistic talent with his feelings and its wonderful but it sends a pang to my heart. Here, in this room, Ciel pours what his heart feels for the first time...

 

_We were like this, I hope we'll be like this, forever_

_But sadly, she came to your life and you love her too much_

_I don't know what to do and I wish, I realize_

 

_I should never, ever look to you_

_Never, ever see you through_

_I know now that you and me, its impossible_

_Never, ever feel you through_

_Never, ever love your soul_

_I know now, you and me_

_We'll never be we together, forever_

_I can only picture us, ooh boy..._

_In my canvass heart._

 

I can't help it, as he finishes his song, I am crying. It's too unfair, why Ciel, who only wishes only for one thing, love but god forbids him to make his best friend his. I wipe my tears and as I take a glance to him, he was on the verge of tears. He put down his guitar and comes to me, concern mirrors in his eyes.

"Lizzy, why?"

I am fisting my hand and without knowing it, I am shouting at him...

"You're so foolish! Why you agreed to that horrible bitch huh? And now, look at you, spending your time in loneliness!" I cry with pure aggravation.

"I...Lizzy..." He whispers.

I was shocked from what I'd just said and I lose my shit.

"Sorry Ciel, I didn’t mean to shout at you, I know you feel broken but I should..."

"No, its alright Liz, This is my fault ok..." He said calmly."Hey, by the way, You like our single album, canvass heart?"

"Why yes besides its pretty dramatic."

"Yeah but..." I look to him and face him directly. "why?"

He stares at me then he soften his glare, makes his smile like he knows what I'm talking about.

He started,"I agreed to her because if that what makes Sebastian happy even if it hurts like a damn knife etching your heart, I'll do it over and over again."

"You're one hell of a martyr you know." I retort then force a chuckle.

"And I don't like it, it disgraces my pride but that's how I love him Liz... He means the whole damn world to me."

 

*************

GRAND SQUARE

WESTON COLLEGE

5:00 PM

 

SEBASTIAN'S POV

 

EMCEE: ...And now for the official opening of our foundation day, here's the smokin' hot band who makes every girls fall in love with their hits! Let's give it up for "THE MONOCHROME!"

The audience are shouting with glee. The curtain opens, the sparkle lits to Ciel, who's hair is slicked back, wearing uniform with a chequered red neck tie hanging loosely on his neck, a set of black skinny jeans that defines his coltish legs matched up with red sneakers. Nice, he's dashing.

"Ciel love me!" one of his fangirls scream.

"Let me have your babies." my good god, tssk...

He begins to speak

"This is a song dedicated to someone. I hope he's here to know what her girl feels and yeah! in 3,2,1...

The drums starts to beat and the guitar plays the intro.

 

_Hmmmmmm..._

_Hmmmmmm..._

_Hmmmmmm..._

_Hmmmmmm..._

_Hey Sebby, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know, I saw a light in you_

 

Hey, that's my nickname Sebby, he's the one who calls me like that. He looks at me like he's the one who's confessing to me.

 

_As we walked, we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the boys tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when its cold_

_Hey Sebby boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

 

He takes his mic from the stand then he projects to the whole stage, making every girls pregnant just by looking at them but still keeping his eyes on me, smiling.

 

_Cause I can't help it if you look like a demon_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic, I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm... Can't help myself_

 

I am happy while he sings for me, I know it is for me and I don't know, it feels right if he's the one singing for me. Shit, this song's getting on me. When the song is almost finished, I feel a set of lips on my cheeks just to find Isabelle beside me.

"Honey, happy monthsary."

"Hey, is it? Happy monthsary too. I almost forgot, sorry."

"Hey you meanie, but here's my gift and a kiss." She begins to cling on my neck and we kissed. "I made Ciel sings for you, It's my idea so, surprise..." She breathes on me.

"I'm surprised." I return her kiss and our tongue dances but the real is, I felt nothing.

We stopped then looke again at the stage and find Ciel speaking...

"This song is your girlfriend's idea and we, the monochrome and the audiences wish you a happy monthsary!"

The audience begins to shout enthusiastically and other people wishes us our best but what I find perplexing is that Ciel's look like he's in the verge of tears even he's smiling.

 

ROOFTOP

WESTON COLLEGE

11:00 PM, MIDNIGHT

 

CIEL'S POV

 

Everyone's busy as they're cleaning their booths and people were already cleared the grand square. The temporary stage are being demolished as I speculate them from above then, I begin to shift my face facing the sky. It is jet-black with the full moon as the only source of my light. It illuminates the rooftop dimly but its quite. The stars are beautiful and yet, I can't seem to enjoy the beauty because my heart is in a wreck, as always. I do feel like a fool for agreeing with that girl. I shouldn't especially when I can't take the consequences. Why do I always have to pretend that I'm happy while he's with her, even I'm not. Why can't I seem to let go of him even after all these years and now, it's my fucking fault why I am crying here again. I take a swig of my booze as flashes of Sebastian's holding her, hugging her, kissing her, teasing her rips my brain in half. Its too frustrating, I can't take this...

"FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!" I scream in pure aggravation and slam my booze on the floor and watch it as it shatters into pieces, making the liquid flow in a branch like manner.

"Hey Cielly, what a waste to the booze." I drifted to my senses that Alois had followed me here.

"Yeah but its too late to regret now." As I lay myself seated on the grills.

"Like the one you're doing now?'' He said as he do the same, sitting on the grills beside me.

"Shut up Aloe, I know and don't you thank god for I did a good deed. That's too rare for me." I rebutt with a smirk in my face.

"What good deed? Being a self-inflicting masochistic chic. You know, for a one hell of a genius, you sure are stupid."

"Hey, I'm not a chic." I nudge him lightly.

"What, you can't deny the reality, I don't know a person who willingly agrees to some bitch to please her boyfriend who's secretly he's in love to until I met you, Phantomhive."

"Tssk... So what? If that what makes Seb happy, Its fine." But I know I'm going to cry, I try to stop it but I can't, it flows on my cheeks, unstoppable so I hide my face with my hands.

" I should be happy right but I can't, I wish it was me but it was a selfish thing to wish for." then, I sob erratically. Alois hug me like a good bestfriend he is, with full of concern and support, the thing I needed for now.

"There, there, you are a selfish being but now, I find it surprising that you're thinking of someone else's heart.You're learning to love yet sometimes, it doesn't have a happy ending. You need to cry, to know pain first like I was before meeting my soulmate."

I begin to return his hug, gripping on his t-shirt and continue crying. "I-I love him too much Aloe, and I just can't imagine a life without him so I keep this shit just to see him at least, its a better option than the latter."

"I think you should move on dear." He begin petting my hair, to give assurance.

"No, I can't, even if I tried to... He's just too precious to let go..."

 

_Too precious that I can't tell him my feelings, afraid that he will turn away and be gone_

_And I, will be losing my wits on how to cope up with loneliness if it happens so,_

_I had chose, these feelings of mine without something to go to, will be astray forever..._

_At least, he's with me._

 

_I started to wonder when did I depend my happiness to someone._

 

 


	5. Crazy? Crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minna-san new chapter after a long long time.  
> well?  
> Please enjoy

2nd Gymnasium Weston College

I really hate Physical Education why? Its because I have a frail body thats why my brain is the only thing that's buff but my body, even it has bits of muscles, it was sculpted so fine almost curvy like a girl, so slim and defined. Lizzy bets all of the girls here are dying with envy to have a body like this, especially my skin and lashes not to mention, she's also included among them.

But even I hate gymnasiums and strenuous sports and to tell, Im hungry, my eyes are so full of satisfaction as I, from the bleachers, watch this pretty boy playing basketball. How graceful his movements as he dribbles the ball with his big hands. The way his lean yet strong muscles constricting as he makes his run towards the ring and his face, God! He looks more appealing as droplets of perspiration washes his forehead down to his cheeks, and eyes that burns with aggression when he makes a slam dunk, jersey's hem rises upward, showing his six pack abs. Just imagine how horny he makes me if his eyes burns with a different kind of aggression, his naked body wet of sweat as he forcefully thrusts inside of me, making me delirious with pleasure....

No! The hell I'm thinking...

" Oh my pretty, pretty boy, I'm horny right now like I never ever fuck no one before you pretty pretty boy I want to fuck with youuu~"

A horrible singing but quite well- said words has just distracted me from ravaging no, I mean from marvelling the beautiful view and I know that voice only belongs to Bitch Alois. I try to look hard at him.

" What? You're enjoying your view. I bet you're already drooling your mouth and also your dic.... AWW!" 

Pulling his hair I said " Don't be so fucking graphic!"

"Ouch Cielly, it hurts..."

"Hahaha" I let go of his hair. "So, what in the earth are you doing here?"

"Nah, just going to my boyfriend" Then he averts his eyes off from me to look at my back. He casts a naughty smirk. " Guess I'll be leaving you, here's your soon-to-be boyfriend." My eyes gets bigger at the statement and do my best to act in different as he calls me.

"Hi, Ciel"

"Hello, what's up?"

He sleeks his arm on me and that's way too fine even he reeks of sweat still, smells musky and nice.

"Let's hang out tomorrow, It's been a while since we' re together. I miss my bestfriend." Surprisingly, he hugs me tight. It takes me a second to pierce my senses what he just did. Here's my loud heart beating and my face almost burns red.  
Fuck, this could be the death of me someday.

"He-hey! Let go, Can't breath." Pretending to be annoyed even though I love it. And I swat his hands from me away, joking only.

"Sorry, it's just I miss you so what's the answer?"

"Ok" then smile.

"Bye Ciel gotta go, breaks' over. Just call me when you go home so I'll give you a ride."

"Bye, yeah later..."

"And don't be so cold, Icy Prince." Then vanishes among his team.

"You just don't know..." I mumble.

I can't just help myself to let a big breathe out. Shit, he really makes me goopy like a Jell-o. I bet if Lizzy and Aloe here, they're giving me a damn too much teasing about my cheeks. 

But I'm glad now because that Slutty Isabele stole my supposed-to-be-time with Seb and bitch laugh at her because he's mine...

Even just for a day.

****

I'm walking the street with him and his worn-out jeans, talking, planning where place should we're going. Damn Sebastian. He's the type of person who likes to invite someone to have fun but it's always you who finds the place for fun. Wow. Until we spot a Japanese theme park.

"Sure that's the place you wanna go?"

"Yeah since I like everything that's branded Japan and I wanna try the goldfish scooping." I said with excitement.

"Ok, I'm just wishing you're wearing a kimono so you look sexy." Sebastian said as he unconsciously licks his upper lip. Damn those luscious lips for making me in want to devour it. Sometimes I wonder if he's aware of his words. Just like now, Am I mistaken or is it an innuendo I'm hearing so I don't suggest questions about those kinds except to bitch on it.

"Shut up with your stupid thoughts!" But maybe next time since its cool." I smiled.

What we do first is the goldfish scooping and we compete who's going to win.

"God Ciel, you all caught almost of the fish here while I cant catch a whole small thing." 

"See, I love this one. The secret is just to be quick."

"I dont know why using this goddamn paper net to catch this. Before you know it, its already torn." He said in an annoyed manner.

"Thats the fun part"

After that, we go to Shoot n' win booth and as I set my eyes on that cute, chibi Dobermann stuff toy. I can only think of Sebastian so Im going to risk my gun skills for this.

"Hey I want to play this game"

"Yeah, cause thats the only game you're good at." He must be annoyed being lost to the goldfish scooping game.

"I know you're still mad about the goldfish and it really feels bad but I love games and I don't feel you. Have you seen me losing?" I look at with a smug smirk.

"Well no hotshot."

To the vendor, "Sir, would you mind giving me the shotgun?" Then, I load the gun, place my finger on the trigger and aim at the ten small action figures to knock down.

 

***

 

I give the chibi stuffed dog to Seb, mocking because I know he hated dogs hahaha.

After the festival, we decide to go to a country themed bar to have a drink. He really knows how I hate loud places, make it simple; disco clubs. I dont understand those party people. They're so wild and noisy, its annoying really. You can have fun without blinding neon lights, loud music, no just noise and a lot of cheapskate who would open their legs for someone who they'd just met. So no class at all.

Unlike here, this is my type of place. Cozy and warm.Everything is made of wood. The tables are whitewashed. Instead of chairs, the wooden barrels are what they used to sit on. The wallpaper looks realistically wood and brown in color with symmetrical picture frames hanging containing the images of cowboys merrymaking, country girls dancing, tranquil wheat fields, big barns and green hills. There are several bull skulls decorating the wall. As to my left, there's a vacant space, I think for dancing. We're approaching the bar counter and wow, it also matches the theme with beers of many variants, old aged wines; red, white and dry, whiskeys, scotch and their bestseller, ales proudly made from Norwegian and Scandinavian regions. We take our seat on the classy wood barrel seats situated in front then, order bottles of ales and start to make swigs.

"Hey Ciel, this is the best ale I'd ever tasted" Sebastian says.

"So, not your first time tasting ales"

"Nope, well you?"

"First time tasting this aside from wines and hard boozes but this is much better than ginger ales"

"Ginger ale? Really you're such a baby, Ciel!"

"What's wrong with ginger ale? Hey, why calling me baby? I protests.  
I roll my eyes out of exasperation." We'll, it's better to drink it than boiled gingers. I need to take care of my voice"

"Yeah, yah your angelic voice. So ginger ale is your secret huh?"

"No, this is natural born"

"Wow, so full of himself, this man"

"I'm just stating the universal truth"

"OK.OK, by the way, you're really are a baby but a cute one and acting like one" displaying his devilish smirk, pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not a baby, maybe you are, a big baby retard and get your big hands off from me"

"OK. I let you win this time..." he pouts.  
Shit, I'm dying, so cute... Just kidding  
"I always win" I grin.

 

Sebastian turns around to see the stage. The band finishes "This Ain't A Love Song" I think they're ready for more.

"Hey, I think they need a volunteer" He casts a knowing look on me.Threatening him a little...

"What no! Don't you dare Sebastian Michaelis presenting..."

"Hey! Here! This fella's the best one, Ciel's the name!" Wow, he just shouts to the vocalist while pointing at me like a father doting on his kid. The crowd cheers and expecting so I don't have a say but...

"Fine" to sigh then stands up to the stage, casting the perpetrator the I-kill-you-later-Die! look but the bastard just laughs at me, liking the way being annoyed. I think he was born to irk on me.

~If you read my mind  
You see, I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never felt in anyone like this  
Its all brand new  
You feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you...

Literally crazy for you, Sebastian.

After my world class performance, we chat for the times we lost by until the band starts to play "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. I hear the good strumming of the guitar, pleasing to hear, makes me calm but it never lasts because I become flustered when...

"Ciel, would you care for a dance?"

"Isn't it weird for people finding two guys dancing?"

"Don't care" He hold out his hand to me."Let's just dance if you like" 

"Ok" I reach for his right hand.

We are facing each other. He carefully grasps my hands to put it onto his shoulders then, he slips his hands on my waist, gently, never taking his eyes on me, making me conscious on my whole body but enjoying the warm that only comes from him.

~  
I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow and  
Take me where it wants to go

I feel quite flustered at this moment. Face burns red and I can't look at him. God, it's too much, I'm not ready for this. He seems to notice my discomfort. He feels my forehead with his hand and with that, cobalt meets crimson.

"Hey, you look not comfortable, you sick?" Concern paints his face.

"No, it's not that, I'm not use to this, dancing" No, you just don't know what I'm feeling right now. My insides somersaulting like the tempest waves because of you.

"Why? Is it your first time?"

"Nah, I'm used to do this specially on our business parties. Just for the sake of being a gentleman obliging to my social duties"

"Are you really OK, mm...?" He brings his face closer, head to head.

"Sort of" I said while bringing my face to his chest.

When he holds me closer, tighter and put his head on my shoulder. I'm more than ok but I never tell him.

~ You lift my feet on the ground  
And spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I...  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier...

Crazier

***

We are running the road with Seb's Peugeot 4x4 black pickup down to my favorite hangout place. It's actually good to go there, perfect for the sappies and sentimentals like me (in denial ). Someday, I'll buy this place and put a nipa hut like what I've seen in the Philippines. We lay there behind the truck, looking at the night sky with blankets under us for comfort. We're drinking booze, until here. It's like we're having a competition who's going to be dead drunk. Let's see who's baby? Hahaha. Funny isn't it? But the funniest part is Seb's the one who'll always end giving up even if he's bigger and older than me still, he's persistent. I guess, blue eye people having higher alcohol intolerance is a fact.

I'm just looking at the stars, contemplating about their beauty and also, the person beside me.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" I said.

"Well but not as beautiful as you"

"Sometimes, I hate you for being a blabber" performing good to hide my pink cheeks.

"You love me for this" he teases.

I throw a empty can at him and he dramatically said aww. (Well, it's true but it's just one of the million reasons why I love you but Shh... That's a secret.)

"Honestly, they're beautiful"

"Yep, they sure are"

"Say, have you ever dream for something you want but can never get?"

He might be a little surprised for that thrown out question for he turns his head and faces me with concern.

"Why the sudden question ?"

"No, it's just when it bothers me so much and makes me think of it. Even if you have everything that common people could ever wish for, you still want something. Isn't it being greedy?"

"Yes, greedy but if you dream or desire for something you really need, that you're ready to throw everything you have. It's not greed. You need to distinguish the difference of greed from need"

"Oh thank you for the words of wisdom. Oh great sage"

"Wait, you really think I'm not for brains?" He teasefully says.

"Don't you know how to differentiate sarcasm from praise?" Nailed him hahaha.

He just grins. "By the way, here's your answer. I'm dreaming for something since 15 and until now, I don't have the damn chance to take full ownership" He stares at me lovingly, full of emotions I can't comprehend. "As if it's a thing..."

I'm itching to tell him he's the one but cowardice eats me always so just tell him a hint, in a poetic way.

"My dream is like that star. So beautiful just by shining the brightest in the night sky. All that have seen him will be blinded by its radiance and comes to adore him, including me. You know, when I first saw his magnificence, he guides me through the darkest night with his starlight and that's already the greatest thing in life, when he shines in my world. Ha. Guess, even if I throw my everything, I can't reach him so I'm contented to watch him shine even I do desire him the most. Do you know how it feels when there's something too clear to see but way too far from your reach and worst, that thing's already owned?" 

How dare you to make me feel like this? I always assumed I could never desire for anything because everything is all I have until I met you. This is too much desperation you putting me through. If I could have known this is what will happened to me, I should have never notice you on that day. But, it's impossible, you're way too enchanted. Don't you know how much I want- No, I need to be with your side, need to feel you, see you and call you in the most intimate way. I love you, I really do to the extend that I can give up everything just to grant my wish I could spend every waking moment of my life with someone magnificent that is you. So, you're that star, you're my unreachable, all that I wish for.

This place can bring out the sappiness in me. Metaphoric shits? Damn Ciel, you should be a writer. It makes me shed a drop of tear just because of this. Well, Seb's not just a just. He's your most important.  
The stars are beautiful but the person beside me is more than,... He's gorgeous. As to that, I glance to my object of my sentiments. Unbelievable! Really? He's already passed out? I scoot closer to marvel his face, to touch his nose gently.

"It's you, my star... Idiot"

I go back to stargazing, fills out all the booze and passes out too.

 

***  
MICHAELIS MANOR- 2AM

"Seb, thanks for the good time and also, for driving me here"

"Sure, as long as it's you" He winks.

Awkward silence. Since I've realized my true feelings for him, it's always like this and Alois told me it'll be like this every time when you're with he so-called "Inamorata" Romantic fag he is.

"Um... I really need to go now, I think, there's meeting you know so if you won't mind" I already got my car keys inside my pocket and I open his car door, gets out when Sebastian fidgety gets out too and runs to me, a little tipsy.

"Wait, you can't go, can't drive... you drunk..." Whispers softly in my ear.

"But..." He suddenly takes my hand on his own, makes it tight, takes a look in my eyes and I swear, I almost give in from his pleading eyes.

"You can't just go, can't leave me yet" he breaths out. "You're drunk"

"But it's late" I muster up my remaining strength to let go from his grasp but he never let go yet it remains, gentle but never letting go.

"No, you can't go"

I lose my guts. I can't face him. I can't look because if I did, my heart melts right there and then. But, he gingerly holds my chin and raise it. And there, anxious blue meets determined red. Those enchanting eyes, deceptively pleading,hoping to myself he would never see my feelings. I'm afraid. 

"You know, I really want to do this with you"

"What?" I ask with hesitation.

"Would you let me?"

"What would you let me?" Playing dumb, I don't.

He ghosts his thumb on my lips.

When he did that, sudden realization hits me. No more playing dumb will never do me good. I know what he's going to do. Is this real? I have never dream of this but no, I must not take a bite to the poison apple. I'm sober thus, it can't be.

"Do you remember?, you have Isabelle, you drunk"

"But she's not for me... We never fits..."

My face tints a shade of red. However, I must not, never I mean this but anticipation got me.

He moves closer, inch by inch. I feel his breath on me; mix of alcohol and mint. He touch my face, treating with care like precious. He casts my hair away from my eyes.

"You just don't know how much I fucking want to touch this tempting lips, enchantress."

And there, our lips unite as one and I have no chance to speak, my tongue got tied...  
With his tongue.

I don't have to say yes because I accepted his offer, temptous demon.

I remember now, Alois told me. Something special will happen to each everyone of us. It's unexpected. It never comes with impatience nor anticipation. The thing that change our lives. It just happens, in a heartbeat-  
Your single, flashing, heartthrobing moment. I used to laugh at Alois when he mention that, shrugging it off as nonsense but now...

Here we are, two sodden drunks crazily, madly kissing each other under the starry sky and let it be...

Consequences be damned.

I pour out on this kiss  
My love  
My feelings  
My soul.


	6. CHAPTER 6: Part 2: The craziest

Third POV: 

Behold the sun's glory as it shines the sky, generous to give life as it sends his little drops of ray to brighten up Sebastian's dark room through his window. The said male wakes up because he's sensitive to sunlight. When he opens his eyes...

Fuck , my head hurts... What happened?  
Oh, I remember I had a good drink with... Wait

He feels something warm beside him, something so warm and oh, so soft embracing his chest. He turns left to witness Ciel sleeping, looking all ethereal and handsome. How did we get here? Fuck, his face is as red as tomatoes now. He must be dreaming. It was a gift from heaven, Trying to convince himself, he tries to touch his aching head thinking "This is not real, wake up stupid" He tries to blink 3 times but no, Ciel is very real.  
He's so elated that he can only swear...

"Shit, this is the best hangover ever"

If he's only dreaming, he wants to savor all of it before Ciel wakes- scratch that, he really feels like dreaming so he takes this opportunity to look at him, sleeping soundly with lips slightly apart, small puffs of breath coming out and it's adorable very contrasting to his snobbish, bossy, aristocratic, a little bitchy attitude he's good at playing at. But, it doesn't mean he's not cute, it's cuteness to a different level, like "When you're evil" Even though, he's like that, everyone's still falling to him (including hi... Mm). It's just too rare for him to be this adorable when his brows are not creased, when he's not frowning, when he put off his antagonistic façade. He finds these things reaching for his heart.

Ciel is beautiful. He is the epitome of rarity and perfection in his own way- the perfect paradox of what is heaven and hell, light and dark and an angel at the same time devil feels like. Truly complex. Usually, he's Satan's greatest rival. Yeah he's evil, even provocative. Anyone who comes to dare humiliate him will suffer fear and embarrassment under his menacing glare because pride is very important to him. He's cunning, engaging his time playing. A manipulative boy. He thinks of almost everything as games. Don't fall on his innocence, it's only a ploy, a pretense to deceive his preys.

He's smart. He can outdid everyone. Even Sebastian. Even the word extraordinary doesn't describes him, he's more than that. He just can't believe, Ciel Phantomhive is the only one who can outwit the "Great" Sebastian Michaelis with their rebuttal battles. Satan made a mistake because the essence of the word evil was not born until Ciel arrived. He's so evil, but a sexy one.

But he is also an angel when he's generous enough to brighten the world with his smile and kindness. He's really a gentleman, so chivalry is not dead yet. If you don't really know him, well he's caring to his friends and subordinates. Another cute thing, he really is protective and loving to his parents, especially the respectful Miss Rachel Phantomhive. He's a mama's boy.

The gods above created his gentle curved face, it's almost heart shaped except that he has developed his strong, prideful jaws as the years passed by. He had a cute, plump cheeks but somehow, it has evolved into a slightly high prominent cheeks like his father but still with bits of baby fats. If you look at his skin, shit... It's so fair but not pale to the extend it's like glowing, like tantalizing gem.

Sebastian goes back to his face and poke at his nose. He really likes touching his pointy little nose, it's very cute especially if he makes his signature irritating scowl every time he does that. In this close up, he can notice how thick and long his lashes are. Every girl is dying with envy to have this. If Ciel got his father's hair, posture, build and cleverness, he got his eyes from her mother aside from her kindness and bitchy attitude but worser. It's close now but when it opens, Oceanic doe-like irises will look into your soul, full of mysteries, waiting to be discovered. Those eyes is where Sebastian is always lost whenever he sees his reflection upon them. His eyes, always curious, judging, observing, and his favorite look, the loving one which he expresses when he looks at his cousin, servant friends and parents. He wonder everyday if he's not mistaken, there are times he caught Ciel looking at him with love and perhaps, longing. He hopes he's right and if it is, he's one of the luckiest guy on this world.

He takes a look at his lips. Damn, those luscious, pink lips. Imagination runs to his mind how delicious and warm it is and Satan is laughing right now because he definitely fucking knows how much he loves to, how much he refrains himself to give in to temptation. Temptation to kiss those...

Kiss...  
.  
.  
Kiss?  
.  
.  
.  
Kiss!

***  
SEBASTIAN'S POV

I thought it was only a dream, only a one-of-a-kind fantasy produced by a sick, fucked up of a person that's me. Fuck, what if he knows? What if he remember that he was tongue kissed by his best friend? Mother of god, what would he say? Good Sebastian, you're such a clot for putting booze inside your brain than your stomach. He's a straight A guy and I have a girlfriend for God's sake. Prepare your mouth for a knuckle sandwich when he sobers up and not just that dude, Friendship's over loser!   
And if Satan is real and he's looking from hell, he'll be laughing his ass out loud for the damn outcome of my situation. All I can do is face palm and drown myself in self-mortification.

THIRD POV

He is now rationalizing for the perfect scapegoat, mean, explanation that he can provide to Ciel when he wakes up. He's so damned to the core because he can't focus. He's out of his mind because all that he can only think of is how soft Ciel's lips on his own was. The way they succumbed to the most sensuous, romantic torrid kiss they did. It feels like their mouths solely belong to each other, fit as the missing puzzle pieces and until now, he still feels it.

He takes a look at Ciel and somehow he finds it hard to regret what he did last night. He must feel mortified right now but every flash of their images are flicking inside his mind; the way Ciel latched on his neck, desperately making them closer, the way he crossed their boundaries by touching Ciel's nape to kiss him harder then slides to his shoulders to his waist. It's getting deliciously hot when he's thinking the feeling of the gyrating of their hips- the friction was so sweet, rough, desperate, erotic. How Ciel whimpers so seductively as he dare to touch his crotch, how breathless he was, the heat got hotter when he went down to suck his neck. But the one that made him gave up was when he took a glimpse to his face. Face red with lust, eyes full of desire and his favorite look expression in his blue eyes. It's no mistake, Ciel was full of love for him, the kind of love solely for him. He was happy, even glad whether he's sodden or not, if he was having hallucinations, he don't care. That was his dream, for Ciel to stare at him with love.   
The final blow to his sanity. When Ciel moans his name softly, lustily, begging him as he was holding his hips... A dark fantasy fulfilled.

 

"Sebastian, please...  
.  
.  
.

"More..."

 

Sebastian should feel dread, should feel guilty but he's not.  
And he comes back to reality because if he didn't, it will never do him good. His body become hard...  
Especially down "there"

 

A moment passed by. He found out that Ciel's chastity and his are still safe from their almost sex. His gastric juices and booze climbed up from his stomach to his throat. There, the damn fool had vomited to the nearest bush beside them and he never remember what happened after. It was funny even stupid, embarrassing is the best word but he is grateful to the unknown deities, whoever they might be. Yes! There is still a way to save their friendship.

He just smiles for his idiocy and he longingly touch his best friend's hair when he hear the sound of door opening...

CLAUDE'S POV

He just saw his baby brother fucked up look - he means loving look to his boyfriend's greatest friend. What a good timing to bad trip Sebastian. 

"Jesus! Sebastian, look how fucked up your face are" Showing my signature annoying smirk."

Sebastian casts a disapproving look at me.

"Well Claude, I wish you knock first before entering"

"Thank God I didn't because if not, Ciel's virginity is in danger" Yeah, good job me for making a good teasing, he he he.

"Fuck you Claude for having a dirty mind!"

Uh oh, he's angry now. I'm just making his day like I'm always doing everyday and he gets his awkward scowl when I teases him to Ciel but today is different. He is serious, an expression he seldom shows. Angry to the core with what's that? Guilt? And I ponder if... Maybe... Just... Wait. Don't tell me that there's something fishy...  
Let me taunt him better.

"Don't be so defensive man. Hell, why so serious? I'm just teasing you. It's like you are found guilty of fucking Ciel" 

Bingo

"Can you just shut your dirty mouth?!"

No way in fucking hell... Wow, he really just shouted even his best friend is sleeping. With his eyes slits like spewing hellfire. His glare confirms it. 

If you just be honest about yourself...

So I said in a serious tone which I hate to use.

"Sebastian. What the hell did you do?"

 

CIEL'S POV

There's a bickering background noise I'm hearing. I wish they stop penetrating my ears because I'm not ready to wake up. Who wouldn't be if you are dreaming about a certain hot, sexy, charismatic Sebastian Michaelis. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my FantasyLand. It's in a whispery voice but its clear as the daylight.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Don't play shit with me baby brother. I've known you since ages and when I see that kind of face and defensiveness. You can lie with anyone but you ain't lying in my face"

"Just stop please, I'm not sober enough to talk shits...'

So I just open my eyes, do I have a choice? And I admit, I'm surprised. Who wouldn't be? Instead of my beloved midnight blue, all I can see is alabaster walls and geranium red. I felt anxiety at first but a spark of recognition hits me. Hey, it's Sebastian's room... Jesus, Mary, Joseph! I'm lying inside Sebastian's room and on his bed?! And...  
When I turn around, he's beside me, smiling, and shamelessly topless. Damn... I think there's an invisible red gushing out my nose. If this is a dream, don't fucking bother waking me up.

"Good morning, Ciel" says he.

It's a reality! (Sarcastic) and very real because Claude's standing up in front of us What a killjoy... like he's going to bitch something but stops instead, force an awkward smile. He seems like they're talking about something personal and since they disturbed me, let me ask them.

"What are you two bitching about?"

Two puzzled faces I'm seeing and then, silence creeps out between us like there's an angel who passed by. They don't know what they're gonna tell me. I can read Claude thinking of a good reason he'll be explaining to me and Seb's just take a sigh and look at his brother. His eyes are simply threatening saying don't he dare make a spill. I'm now in a maze muddle and I hate this kind of feels. 

Annoyed, Im going to ask them again, this time with intimidation to make sure I'll get the answer that I want...

"Look, wha..."

"Cielly"

Alois enters the room like it's his, bubbly as always and clings to me, greets then, goes to his boyfriend to give his morning kiss; all wet and sloppy. Same old couple.

"Get a room" Two voices bark back.

Startled, I look at my synchronizing partner and he looks at me mirthfully. Laugh echoes the whole room. The scene and questions all forgotten.

Alois tells us how he found me and Sebastian, sleeping soundly on the ground with our backs on the car, he pays attention on how we were leaning on each other, he even demonstrate it with Claude as his dummy. Commenting how sweet we look like what best friends should be like but his looks on me suggests a different thing. I got lost by the talking and laughing and of course, sneaky glimpses to my Sebby (Shh..) then I look at my watch, it's an automatic mannerism, deciphering if I forgot something, especially important things.

"Aloe, what day today?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Sunday as in, the day after Saturday?"

"What?! Of course it is. Are you on drugs?"

"Oh my God! Jesus, Mary, Joseph!"

I don't care about their dumbfounded faces and Aloe's remark. Gonna rebutt some other time. I quickly scurries off Seb's sheet... Aww, 'M gonna miss his smell. Wears my polo I just got on his table dresser and put on my sneakers.

"Why the sudden hurry?" Says Sebastian.

"I have a meeting Seb and it's fucking important"

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't invited you yesterday"

"What are you sorry for? Hell, that was my best day this year"

"But..."

"It's alright" I give him a smile and does his breath hitched a bit or I'm imagining?

I skip a step towards the door when he suddenly asks me.

"Do you remember something about last night?'

"Last night?" My eyes gets bigger with obliviousness.

Hmm... Last night, last night... The fuck! Is it about the two of us drunkards French kissing, gyrating hips under the starry sky? I thought it was my dream. Stop pretending Phantomhive, you were aware of it. And as I try to think about it, I remember every details that had happened that my head almost get hurt. Mother of god, here's Ciel asking, what to do? What did I do?

Here's my solution. I just act out like remembering something. I feign innocence by looking at the ceiling, hoping that a black hole seeps me right here, right now. Turns my eye from left to right while my right hand's on my back, crossing fingers chanting internally... He'll buy it he'll buy it he'll buy it...

Doing my best to act indifferent.   
"No, I don't" Funny thing, I also remember suddenly... Sebby vomited beside the bush... God... He was unbuckling my belt when it happened so I just laugh out of the blue.

"Hahaha! Last night? You still drunk no? Anyway, bye Seb, bye Claude.  
Ciao"

I think I do look weird on their eyes.

Is that relief on his face? Good thing I'm an actor because I felt hurt... Well, Phantomhive, you said it yourself. 

Consequences be damned.

Me and Alois walks off the Michaelis manor. I just can't help myself to take off the fucking kissing inside my brain. It still feels real to me. I'm lost in my own filthy thoughts when Alois asks me.

"Be honest bitch, did something happen between the two of you?"

"No!" I indignantly cries.

First mistake. Wrong move shouting at him. Way too defensive.  
Second mistake. My cheeks get pink all of a sudden. My beloved bitch smiles with all glory, with triumph on his whole self. I nod my head, hoping to hide my embarrassment. 

"Neh~, don't lie to me. You just can't for I'll never stop pushing you until you're all fucked up with my persistence"

"Ok! We kissed, happy?"

"Omigod! Omigod! I can't wait to spread the holy word to Lizzy. He giggles with excitement. "So, booze can really give encouragement?"

"Shut up, I was aware of it. He was dead drunk one who initiated anyway. That demon."

"How does it feel when he kissed you? Rate it, one to ten." He budges my arms using his elbow.

"Happy you can never describe, nervous and... Aroused!" I blurt with pure embarrassment.

"Just kidding hahaha. I don't mean to make your feelings hard. So, did he touched yours?" He takes his glance lower to my... crotch! Then, winks.

"Alois Trancy!" He stops for now.

"How big Sebastian's dick is?" 

Glares hard at him.

"Just trying"

"Well, the kiss is so perfect, can't describe with numbers just so you know"


	7. I knew you were trouble

Culinary Arts Building, 2nd floor

Third POV

If you look above when you happen to pass Weston's Culinary Arts Building, you will see a certain American loitering on the second floor terrace, doing nothing but smoking. He's bored to the core, feeling a bit pissed off to his Oriental Cuisine professor for giving him another prohibitional note to cook on the building's practical kitchen. Why? He was only trying to experiment cooking salmon roe using flamethrower but just like other genius-to-be, his plan had failed and had caused fire... again.  
It's just too noob, even stupid, everyone was overreacting like their lives gonna end. Why won't someone from the School of Culinary tries to dote on his cleverness? If you call it genius to use flamethrower to make a fine exquisite dishes. Well, there's someone he thought but she belongs to another department. That's why he is now outside of their classroom, taking note of people who passes by on this building. At least, he can smoke here whenever he wants. No grumpy prefects and professors to make him quit, unlike on the School of Education where Mey-rin belongs.

And as to that, the said female happens to pass by with a certain blond- that's Finnian. Guffawing like idiots that everyone looks at them with incredulous face. He takes note how close those two are and now, the weird feeling appears again. He gets mad, agitated or what feeling should it be called when Mey-rin is with Finnian. Always laughing, joking, bonding with him and what's worst of it is, she seldom does those things to him when they're together. He is also her friend. You know, he wants to rush down from where he's standing and grab her away from Finny and make her his only. He wants Mey-rin to lie down with him, her head on his shoulder and whispering sweet words to her.

The hell he's thinking? Mey-rin? Glasses? No way. Who would want that clumsy, average, four eyes of an oddball to be someone's girlfriend? Hell, she doesn't even know how to dress up at least, she'll be notice even just for her figures, but as he ponders on that... No, he never wants somebody to like her because of her body. She's not his type anyway. She is the antithesis of what a girl should be. Not just to brag but he can have Maricar on Monday, Paula on Tuesday or Cindy on Wednesday. A lot of girls come rushing to him too, like Ciel and Sebastian. He likes to have fun with them like spending your life, the You Only Live Once feeling but If someone tells "I love you" to him, huh Playtime's over. Sorry for them, he's only for fleeting relationships, just for flings and hates commitment. It's just love feels foreign to him. He even never knows the definition of it, how come acting on it?  
He can have fun with all the girls but deep inside, he feels void. Nothing. Just pure emptiness like he's wasting his time for nothing. It can't be satiated. But, Mey-rin is different among the rest. Every time when he's with her, or when friends are together, she manages to make way to his heart just by her silly antics. It's contagious that even he can show some silly sides. She always make his day just by her smiles and after every encounters, his heart feels full, overflowing that it's almost bursting, like fireworks waiting to explode. He has no idea what is that, until now. He admits, Mey-rin's gorgeous smiles can out stands her playgirls' sexy bodies. No matter how many times girls flaunt their bodies at him, only Mey-rin smiles can make his heart race. Wow, he just described her smile... Gorgeous.  
Mey-rin and Finnian have just settled on a park bench situated in front from where he is right now but they can't see him unless they raise their heads. Bardot observes; they seem to be talking something funny and he hates it. Mey-rin's eyes shine with joy and smiling idiotically. He want those things for him only. Next time for sure, he'll invite her to come home, the Phantomhive Manor with him. He'll weave funny stories just for her to show those things... Only for him and no one else.

He is so focused on looking that he never notice that Ciel the Magnificent, really? arrives to take a view beside him.

"Jealous again?" Ciel is wearing his signature smirk when Bard has shock painted on his face.

"Jesus Christ Ciel! You're freaking me out! Jealous? The hell you talking?" Bard asks indignantly.

"Don't play coy with me, it doesn't suit you. You're jealous by the way." Ciel says then makes a mocking grin and looks to the two oblivious persons sitting on the bench below, looking stupid in his eyes yet funny.  
Then, he adds on, "It's etched on your face that even idiots can even guess"

Bard lights another cigarette coming from his breastpocket. He hates being in a hot seat so sometimes, he's annoyed with his master because he just holds the second place for getting the best of him and the top rank, of course. His mother. He frowns just by the thought of it.

"Jealous? To whom? To that clumsy, silly Glasses? To Mey-rin..." Uh-oh... Holy crap, he implied something that shouldn't be right... Stupid Bard... He thinks. He's stressed up.

"Uh-oh. The fish got caught in his own bait. (In a mocking tone) I never said that is Mey-rin. Gotcha Bard"

He do really hate moment like this so he gives a second thought if Ciel has beat her mother now. He replies;

"I don't like Mey-rin in a romantic way. Whatcha saying? You know, I can have my girl no. 1 or 2 or whoever wants to play with me but I don't love them, never so it's impossible for me to love Mey-rin. She's a friend"

Ciel just laughs for his servant's stupidity then becomes serious like fuck, someone's gotta knock some senses out of him. I'm annoyed with this dilly- dally.

"If you say so but remember, in love, there's no such fucking thing such as ranking. There's no first, second or third. Inside your heart... It's your one and only and you already fucking know who's it. You're just in real denial"

Bard tries to be insensitive about it but he can't. He even felt more confused than ever so he can only be sarcastic.

"Wow, thank you for the word, Oh Father. Shit Ciel, stop being a fucking saint, it never suits you. You're a hell spawn of Lucifer"

"There's no saints who adds fuck to their words and I'm in the mood for preaching so don't ruin it"

What a wit. "Whatever, Mr. Phantomhive"

Ciel begins to walk off from Bard but stops to give him a piece of his mind, "Bardroy, I don't give a damn about your girls, they're just all tramps for all I care. What's wrong with Mey-rin? Because she's not your standard. Fuck it off."  
"If I'm going to suggest who would be the one who can deal with your stupid experiments, boorishness and stupidity. It's Mey-rin. The one who can make your day, the one who can blows your sanity and the one who can make you happy. It's Mey-rin. Its got to be Mey-rin"

"Bye Bard. Later I want you to cook food for the dogs and hope you find your senses. Ciao!"

Bard just take a puff of cigarette without looking at his master's retreating back. Stares down to find out the object of his confusion all gone with their friend.

"So good at hitting me bullseye...that Ciel"

All he did before going home is to think of those things; love, one and only... Mey-rin.

***


End file.
